The Bottle Game
by Synonyma
Summary: Lorsqu'il trouve une bouteille vide en-dessous de son lit, Snafu a une idée.


Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et tout ceci vient de ma petite imagination beaucoup trop fertile. Ça ne se veut pas non plus un manque de respect pour les véritables personnes.

Notes: Je pense que c'est la première fic de ce genre que j'écris, mais je me suis bien amusée ! Il est fort probablement que vous trouviez les personnages un peu (très) O.O.C., mais c'était le but je pense XD C'est un peu n'importe quoi, une sorte de délire, mais j'espère que vous embarquerez avec moi ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

La guerre était terminée depuis quelques jours déjà et les marines attendaient d'avoir leur voyage pour rentrer à la maison. Seulement les choses n'étaient pas faciles puisqu'ils étaient nombreux à vouloir rentrer chez eux, mais il n'y avait pas assez de navires disponibles. Puisque le voyage entre le Pacifique et les U.S.A. prenait quelques mois, les marines qui restaient sur place tentaient de s'occuper du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Si durant le jour ils effectuaient diverses tâches pour l'armée, les soirs devenaient des fêtes quotidiennes qui s'étendaient le plus souvent jusqu'au petit matin.

Ce soir-là ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Quelques hommes de la compagnie K étaient réunis au même endroit qu'à leur bonne habitude, soit dans leur tente qui leur servait de campement temporaire. Les bouteilles d'alcool étaient aussi au rendez-vous et ils avaient pris la manie de toujours en boire pour se changer un peu les idées. Encore une fois, ce soir-là n'avait pas fait exception à la règle. Une chose qui avait cependant brisé un peu la routine fut une bouteille vide qui traînait en dessous du lit de Snafu. Et oui c'était le bordel dans la tente. Il ne fallait pas rêver non plus sur le rangement ! C'était tout de même une bande de mecs qui logeaient ensemble !

Bref…

C'était plus ou moins le silence dans le campement de fortune. En réalité, les hommes s'emmerdaient royalement et pour cause : il n'y avait absolument rien à faire. Sledge et De L'Eau regardaient la Bible, Leyden grattait ses dents avec ses ongles comme s'il tentait d'enlever un morceau de nourriture, Burgin écrivait ce qui semblait être une lettre, Ack-Ack était simplement couché sur son lit tandis que Hillbilly observait ses tags militaires avec une attention particulière. Puis il y avait Snafu, qui venait de trouver la bouteille vide en dessous de son lit. Il s'en empara avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à Sledge qui indiquait un passage dans sa Bible à De L'Eau. Merriell eut alors un sourire en coin tout en ayant une idée bien précise en arrière de la tête.

Sans crier gare, il se déplaça au milieu de la salle avant de frapper dans ses mains afin d'avoir l'attention des autres hommes.

\- Debout les gars ! Venez vous installer en cercle ! J'ai eu une idée de jeu ! lança-t-il fièrement.

Ack-Ack et Burgin relevèrent la tête vers lui, Sledge et De L'Eau interrompirent leurs marmonnements tandis que Leyden et Hillbilly levèrent les yeux afin de regarder Snafu qui demeurait immobile en plein milieu de la place. Il abordait un large sourire tout en tenant d'une main la fameuse bouteille vide. Il se passa quelques secondes sans que personne ne fasse rien. Puis, chacun retourna à leurs occupations comme si Snafu n'avait jamais parlé. Il changea aussitôt d'air, adoptant une attitude vexée.

\- Hey ! Venez vous installer en cercle ! Ça va être marrant ! Allez debout !

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, il s'assoyait sur le sol en tapant les espaces vides à côté de lui comme pour les inciter à passer à l'acte.

Leyden poussa un soupir avant de se lever et de prendre place à ses côtés. Sledge et De L'Eau échangèrent quelques mots avant qu'ils n'arrivent à leur tour. Gene allait s'assoir de l'autre côté de Snafu lorsque celui-ci l'arrêta.

\- Non tu dois t'asseoir en face de moi Sledgehamma.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda aussitôt Sledge, perplexe.

\- Parce que c'est comme ça.

Haussant les épaules, Gene s'exécuta et s'assit en face de lui. De L'Eau prit place à côté de Snafu. Les trois autres ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger.

\- Burgin ! Ack-Ack ! Hillbilly ! appela Snafu. Aller venez ça va être fun !

Burgin se leva visiblement à contrecœur et prit place dans le cercle formé. Ack-Ack et Hillbilly échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre en position à leur tour. Ils étaient désormais tous réunis, assis en indien sur le sol comme une bande d'adolescents. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Snafu qui tapa de nouveau dans ses mains.

Son stratagème allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

\- Alors mon jeu c'est…

Il prit la bouteille vide avant de la mettre au milieu du cercle, la couchant sur son flanc. Aussitôt, Burgin se releva d'un geste vif comme s'il venait d'être piqué par un insecte.

\- Ah non ! Moi je joue pas ! fit-il en secouant vivement la tête.

\- Voyon Burgy ce sera drôle ! supplia Snafu en lui faisant signe de reprendre sa place.

\- Non ! Je refuse ! C'est vraiment pas mon genre de jeu.

\- Et on peut savoir c'est quoi au juste… ? demanda Sledge, confus.

\- Tu connais pas le jeu de la bouteille ? demanda Leyden avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

Sledge secoua la tête et Leyden se mit à rire.

\- Moi non plus je ne sais pas ce que c'est, avoua De L'Eau qui avait l'air complètement perdu.

\- Dans ce cas… Explique ton jeu Snaf ! fit Leyden.

\- Ce n'est pas très compliqué, je vais vous montrer, dit Snafu avant de relever ses manches.

Du bout des doigts il fit tourner la bouteille sur elle-même.

\- Chacun notre tour on tournera la bouteille. Une fois qu'elle est arrêtée, il faut regarder les deux extrémités. Ah vous voyez ce que les deux embouts pointent ? Elles désignent Ack-Ack et Leyden. Ça veut dire que les deux doivent s'embrasser. C'est tout. Après c'est au suivant à tourner la bouteille, ils s'embrassent et ainsi de suite. Vous comprenez ?

Sledge eut l'air choqué tandis que les joues de Jay s'empourpraient.

\- Bordel vous êtes vraiment des puceaux tous les deux c'est pas possible, fit Leyden qui ricanait toujours.

\- Okay Leyden tu peux les lâcher maintenant, fit Ack-Ack d'un ton presque autoritaire.

\- Oui m'sieur !

\- Tout le monde joue alors ? demanda Snafu en regardant Burgin.

\- Non ! répondit vivement Burgin. Hors de question ! Florence aurait été là j'aurais peut-être embarqué, mais y'a aucune chance que j'embrasse un d'entre vous !

\- Ack-Ack ? Hillbilly ? demanda Snafu.

\- Ouais, on joue, répondit Ack-Ack en jetant un regard intense à Hillbilly qui acquiesça.

\- Leyden ?

\- Oh oui ! répondit-il en se tapant dans les mains, prêt à tourner le premier.

\- Jay ? Sledge… ?

\- Je ne sais pas… C'est pas un peu… Bizarre ? demanda Gene, incertain.

\- Mais non tout le monde à déjà jouer ! s'exclama Leyden. C'est juste marrant et c'est tout !

\- J'embarque si tu embarques, avoua Jay à Sledge.

Snafu roula des yeux.

\- Bon… D'accord… fit Sledge après un bref moment de réflexion.

Snafu eut de nouveau le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bon ! Qui veut tourner en premier ?

\- Moi ! s'écria Leyden avant de s'emparer de la bouteille.

Il l'a fit tourner de la même manière que Snafu l'avait fait un peu avant. Elle virevolta durant quelques secondes avant de finalement s'arrêter. Les deux embouts pointaient Hillbilly et De L'Eau.

\- Vous ouvrez le bal les gars ! fit Leyden en tapant de nouveau dans ses mains d'une manière surexcitée.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent d'un air incertain. Jay était si rouge qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. De son côté, le regard de Hillbilly alternait rapidement entre Ack-Ack et De L'Eau comme s'il hésitait à passer à l'action. Ils restèrent tous les deux immobiles et donc Leyden les encouragea un peu.

\- Aller les gars on a pas toute la nuit !

Finalement, Hillbilly s'avança sur ses genoux jusqu'à être devant Jay qui était toujours de la couleur d'une pivoine. Sans plus attendre, le marine se pencha vers lui avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre. Snafu éclata de rire par la mise en scène qui n'avait rien de naturel, tandis que Sledge semblait compatir pour De L'Eau et son embarras. Ack-Ack ne quittait plus Hillbilly des yeux tandis que ce dernier allait reprendre sa place initiale.

\- À voir la tête de Jay t'as l'air d'embrasser comme un pied Jones ! fit Leyden d'un air moqueur.

\- Ferme là Bill, répondit le lieutenant.

\- Bon aller c'est à mon tour ! s'exclama Snafu avant de s'emparer de la bouteille.

Tandis que celle-ci tournait, il regardait Sledge avec espoir. Ce dernier, trop occupé à regarder le contenant de verre terminer sa course ne remarqua rien. Au bout de quelques secondes, la bouteille désigna de nouveaux élus : Leyden et De L'Eau.

\- Encore ?! s'exclama Jay d'une voix un peu trop aiguë.

Ack-Ack lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos tandis que les autres (sauf Sledge et Leyden) se mirent à rire.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi je ne voulais pas jouer maintenant ? demanda Burgin de son lit d'où il observait tout. Devoir embrasser Leyden est encore pire que d'avoir une corvée de nettoyage des latrines !

\- Ta gueule ! fit Leyden sur la défense. J'embrasse comme un Dieu tu sauras !

À ses côtés, Hillbilly roula des yeux tandis que Burgin riait encore de sa plaisanterie sur les latrines.

\- Va s'y maintenant ! fit Ack-Ack dont la tape amicale venait de se transformer en poussée légendaire.

Sur la surprise du choc, Jay avança trop rapidement vers l'avant et il tomba directement sur Leyden, provoquant un rire général dans le campement.

\- Hey le but c'est pas de te jeter sur moi, mais de m'embrasser ! s'exclama Leyden en repoussant De L'Eau qui retomba directement à sa place initiale.

\- C'est pas de ma faute ! C'est…

\- Roh on s'en fou ! Fais-le et puis c'est tout ! s'exclama Snafu.

Semblant prendre son courage à deux mains, Jay s'avança prudemment vers Leyden qui avait l'air plus que prêt. De L'Eau avança doucement son visage, mais Bill le devança et agrippa son partenaire par la chemise d'un geste brutal. Leyden écrasa littéralement sa bouche contre celle de Jay qui avait les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Oh ! Je vois une langue ! s'exclama Snafu en tapant dans ses mains comme un garçonnet surexcité.

\- Quoi ?! fit Sledge, étonné.

Le baiser se poursuivait avec un Leyden beaucoup trop énergique et un pauvre Jay pétrifié sur place.

\- Le cauchemar… Pauvre Jay… fit Burgin rigolant, mais compatissant.

\- On a le droit de faire ça ?! demanda Sledge en regardant Snafu.

\- Ouais, tous les coups sont permis. C'est à la discrétion des désignés.

Sledge semblait fondre sur place alors que Bill repoussait enfin Jay.

\- Et voilà, fit Leyden. Tu as eu l'honneur de partager un intense moment de bonheur avec moi. Compte-toi chanceux !

\- Ta bouche goûte l'ail… avoua De L'Eau avant de s'essuyer les lèvres d'un revers de main. En plus tu baves comme un saint-bernard…

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Bill bien sûr qui fit de petits yeux méprisants.

\- Toi t'embrasses comme un débutant ! s'exclama-t-il, outré des insultes qu'il venait de recevoir en pleine tronche. Je suis ton premier baiser ou quoi ?!

\- Non. Mais tu ne m'as pas donné envie d'embrasser d'autres mecs…

Leyden secoua la tête alors que les autres riaient de plus belle.

\- Bon aller, un peu de sérieux messieurs ! fit Snafu. Jay, c'est à ton tour de tourner.

L'air un peu plus confiant, De L'Eau tourna la bouteille qui désigna Ack-Ack et Hillbilly. Avant que les autres n'aient le temps de réagir face à ce nouveau résultat, le capitaine fonça directement sur le lieutenant avant de se mettre à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Surpris par une telle réaction de la part de leur officier, le silence plana dans le campement de fortune. Tous avaient cependant des attitudes différentes face à cette énergie débordante de sensualité puisque De L'Eau avait l'air profondément mal à l'aise tout comme Sledge qui ne savait plus trop où regarder. La mâchoire de Leyden semblait vouloir décrocher de son visage tant il était bouche bée. Burgin avait attrapé un coussin pour se le foutre devant la figure comme s'il ne voulait plus assister à cette scène trop intense. De son côté, Snafu avait un léger sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il ne quittait plus Sledge des yeux.

Bientôt ce serait son tour.

C'était du moins ce qu'il espérait.

Après un petit moment, Leyden brisa le silence.

\- Louez-vous une chambre de motel les mecs…

Comme s'il se souvenait soudainement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, Ack-Ack rompit le baiser. Il ne quittait cependant pas Hillbilly des yeux.

\- J'attendais ce moment depuis tellement longtemps Ed… avoua-t-il.

\- Ouais moi aussi…

Ils étaient là à se contempler au beau milieu du cercle comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient ou plutôt comme s'ils venaient d'être frappés par un coup de foudre.

\- Bah on en apprend des trucs ce soir… fit Leyden encore surpris.

\- Ouais genre toi qui embrasses comme une vache, fit Burgin en lui balançant son oreiller derrière la tête.

\- Roh, mais lâche-moi un peu toi ! Jaloux !

\- Vous continuez à jouer… ? demanda Snafu en regardant les deux hommes au milieu.

\- Ouais, répondit Ack-Ack. Surtout que c'est à mon tour de tourner.

Il fit un sourire à Hillbilly avant de le lâcher définitivement et de retourner à sa place. Il tourna la bouteille qui cette fois-ci désigna Sledge et Leyden.

\- Ah non ! fit Sledge d'un air effrayé tandis que Bill se craquait les doigts.

\- Place au bonheur ! s'exclama ce dernier.

Snafu avait l'air contrarié.

\- Je t'avertis Bill ! Si tu mets ta langue dans ma bouche, je te mords !

Pour toutes réponses, Leyden donnait des bisous exagérés dans le vide.

\- Aller viens ici Sledgehammer, vient voir papa !

\- Bon sang… fit Sledge en s'avançant doucement.

\- Tu vas survivre, l'encouragea Jay.

Gene prit une grande inspiration avant de donner un baiser d'une demi-seconde à Bill. Heureusement pour lui, celui-ci décida de le laisser partir plutôt que de le retenir prisonnier de ses griffes (et de son haleine putride). Comme s'il avait peur qu'il se désiste à la dernière seconde, Gene retourna immédiatement à sa place.

\- C'est à toi, fit Hillbilly en lui poussant la bouteille.

Pour ce tour-ci, la bouteille désigna Ack-Ack et Snafu. Légèrement embarrassé par la situation à cause de ce qui s'était déroulé à l'avant-dernier tour, Snafu regarda Hillbilly.

\- Je te promets de faire ça vite !

Jones hocha la tête avant que Snafu ne passe rapidement à l'action, embrassant très brièvement son capitaine. Le tour suivant, ce fut à Hillbilly de prendre possession de la bouteille. Lui et Snafu furent désignés pour le prochain baiser. Encore une fois, le tout fut très rapide.

Les hommes continuèrent à jouer et les tours furent très aléatoire. Parfois, ils devaient embrasser pour une seconde fois la même personne et ceux qui tombèrent sur Leyden firent tous la grimace (alors que ce dernier continuait de se vanter de ses compétences). Cependant, Snafu commençait à désespérer puisque lui et Sledge n'avaient jamais été choisis par la bouteille alors qu'ils étaient rendus au dixième tour déjà. Ack-Ack du tourner la bouteille qui désigna finalement un nouveau « couple » soit Jay et Sledge.

\- Oh ça va être drôle ça ! s'exclama Burgin toujours assis sur son lit.

\- Je vois pas en quoi ça va être drôle… marmona Snafu entre ses dents.

Il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. À aucun moment lui et Sledge n'avaient été désignés par la bouteille et le voir embrasser les autres le rendait assez jaloux. Son plan de départ ne fonctionnait visiblement pas et ça commençait à l'accabler.

Les deux hommes ne bougeaient pas. De L'Eau avait retrouvé sa couleur pivoine tandis que Sledge avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise.

\- Go les gars, vous êtes capables ! encouragea Leyden en tapant dans ses mains.

\- On peut arrêter maintenant, proposa soudainement Snafu. Je pense qu'on a fait le tour de toute façon, non ?

\- On arrêtera après c'est tout, dit Bill. Ils ont été choisis, il faut qu'ils le fassent !

-Ça peut pas être pire que quand vous avez dû embrasser Leyden ! s'exclama Burgin qui rigolait derrière.

\- Si tu continues c'est toi que j'embrasse la prochaine fois ! menaça ce dernier avant de se retourner vers lui.

Burgin se tu aussitôt.

\- Vous êtes pas obligé de le faire, insista Snafu en regardant Sledge et De L'Eau tour à tour.

\- Non ça va, admit Gene. Comme l'a dit Burgin, ça peut pas être pire.

D'un même mouvement hésitant, les deux désignés s'avancèrent dans le milieu du cercle. Ils se contemplèrent quelques secondes tandis qu'ils étaient encore incertains. Finalement, Jay se jeta à l'eau (oh le jeu de mots !) et embrassa Sledge qui restait aussi droit qu'un I. Le baiser ne dura qu'une seconde ou deux.

\- Bon maintenant on peut arrêter ! fit Leyden.

Snafu poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.

Semblant ignorer les paroles de Bill, Jay décida d'embrasser Gene une seconde fois, mais d'une manière beaucoup plus assurée. Passant ses bras autour de la taille de Sledge, il le pressa un peu plus contre lui avant d'approfondir le baiser. Surpris par cette nouvelle attitude (et ce deuxième baiser), Gene se raidit davantage en gardant les yeux grands ouverts comme un lapin prit devant les phares d'une voiture.

\- Mais… Vous faites quoi là… ? demanda Leyden.

\- Je pense qu'il y en avait un autre qui attendait ça depuis longtemps… fit Ack-Ack avec un sourire.

Le baiser se poursuivait. Enfin… La fougue de Jay continuait parce que Gene ne semblait même pas réagir à ce qu'il se passait. Jaloux et peiné par ce spectacle qu'il redoutait, Snafu décida de se lever et de quitter les lieux d'une manière subite.

Sledge repoussa soudainement Jay.

\- Tu fais quoi bordel ?!

\- Bien… Euh… fit De L'Eau prit au dépourvu.

\- On est juste amis Jay. Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas.

\- Outch… murmura Hillbilly.

Jay eut l'air de se décomposer, affichant une mine terriblement triste. Ack-Ack donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de De L'Eau pour le réconforter un peu. Sledge se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant le malaise monter en lui. Cependant, il remarqua rapidement l'absence de Snafu.

\- Snafu est où ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse des autres.

\- Il est sorti, répondit Burgin. Il avait pas l'air bien.

Gene poussa un petit soupir avant de reporter son attention sur Jay.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé… Je savais pas que tu…

\- C'est pas grave, fit De L'Eau en haussant les épaules. Je vais m'en remettre.

Sledge se remit sur ses pieds avant de sortir à son tour afin de retrouver Snafu. Ce dernier était tout près du campement, assis sur une boite de munition vide. Il se releva dès qu'il remarqua Gene à ses côtés. Il avait l'air d'être mécontent.

\- C'est terminé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

\- Pourquoi t'es en colère ?

\- Parce que j'en ai marre.

Sledge haussa les sourcils, incitant Snafu à poursuivre. Le marine poussa un petit soupir avant de continuer.

\- Je commence à en avoir marre que tu sois si aveugle. J'ai organisé ce jeu dans l'espoir de tomber sur toi, mais c'est jamais arrivé. Au lieu de ça t'as embrassé tous les mecs sauf moi. En plus De L'Eau remet ça.

\- C'est juste mon meilleur ami ! avoua Sledge sur la défensive.

\- C'était pas Sid ?

\- Oui, mais… Disons qu'ici c'est Jay.

Snafu le dévisagea durant quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Alors… Tu es jaloux c'est ça ? demanda Sledge comme s'il venait soudainement de percer le secret au grand jour.

Il eut un sourire alors que Snafu restait silencieux.

\- Si tu voulais m'embrasser, il suffisait de me le demander…

\- Tu avais l'air tellement choqué par le jeu que je m'étais dit que je n'avais pas d'autre chance que celle du hasard de la bouteille.

\- Embrasser les autres me dérangeait parce que je ne les vois pas autrement que comme des amis, mais toi ça me dérangeait pas. Au fond de moi j'espérais aussi que la bouteille nous choisisse.

\- T'es sérieux ?!

La voix de Snafu s'était détendue tandis qu'il regardait Sledge avec ses grands yeux bleus étonner.

\- Ouais.

La main de Gene glissa dans celle de Snafu.

\- Alors ? Tu veux toujours m'embrasser ? demanda Sledge.

Snafu souria à son tour avant de se pencher vers Gene et de l'embrasser passionnément.

 **THE END**


End file.
